slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Poffo
Josh Poffo '''is an Australian Pro-Wrestler currently working at VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment) where he holds half the Tag Team Titles with Xander Lucas and APW (Apocadelic Performance Wrestling). Early VWE Career (2011-present) Poffo Began Wrestling in VWE in mid-June of 2011. He lost 6 consectutive matches, including a loss to Loody Graves and multiple losses to Kevin Faust (then known as Kevin Costello), until picking up a win over Braden Karsin in a flag pole match. Since then he has defeated Kevin Costello multiple times, once by disqualifycation. In late 2011, he participated in the first ever male vs female handicap match. In early 2012, Poffo entered the VWE King Of The Arena tournament, losing to Bryce Ketterley in the first round. Poffo would face Ketterly again for the US championship in a three way match. Poffo battled with rookie 'The Iceman' Anothony Saber for the majority of the match before being rolled up by Ketterly. He was scheduled to face Bryce on the 5/4/12 episode of Edge for the US title, however, Bryce "took the day off" to 'recover' from last weeks match. Bryce was replaced by Derrick Cult who defeated Poffo. The next week, Josh called out Derrick, who accepted, and defeated him. The following week, Poffo faced newcommer and fellow Australian Xander Lucas . The match ended in a no contest due to the interference of Cult and Jackson Doune. On the May 25 episode of Edge, Poffo and Lucas demanded that Benbe Kirax give then a match against Cult and Doune. Kirax agreed to give them their match the next week. The tag match was turned into a singles match between Poffo and Doune which Poffo lost. The next week saw Josh Poffo team with Marionetta The Trickster against Derrick Cult and Rubie Jules which was won by Marionetta and Josh. VWE Tag Team Champion At VWE Dead End, The Aussies won the VWE Tag Team Titles. APW Career (2012-present) In April 2012, Poffo joined Apodadelic Performance Wrestling as a referee. After the Old School Ignition 9-man battle royal was won by Damien Hex, Poffo attacked Hex with a piledriver. It was then announced that he had joined APW as a wrestler. The following week, Poffo defeated Broly Blackheart Jr. APW World Heavyweight Champion (May 26-August 11) On Saturday May the 26th, Poffo would face Damien Hex and Baldisar Mcginnis. Earlier in the day, Baldisar was involved in a near fatal accident and therefore vacated the title leaving Poffo to face Hex in a match which Poffo won to become the new champion. Poffo beat Kravyn Moore with the title on the line at APW Casino Royal on the 30th of June. Poffo lost the title to Maven Gothly on the August 11 episode of Ignition. He had reigned as champion for 77 days, the longest in APW history. UXW (Underground Xtreme Wrestling) August 17-present On August 17 2012, Cactus Poffo attacked UXW Owner Stixx Mayhem and won the Hardcore 187 Championship. In Wrestling '''FINISHERS Savage Elbow-Flying Elbow Drop, used as a tribute to Randy Savage. 2011-present. '''Spike Piledriver-'''April 2012-present. Championships and Acommplishments APW World Champion 1x (May 26-August 11 - 77 days) VWE Tag Team Champion 1x (current) with Xander Lucas .